My Hime
by Uryu Luva
Summary: Orihime and Uryu get together! WOOHOO! LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON and guess what else? That's right! LEMON! You get a cookie! Im making a REMAKE and a plot, so keep your eyes open! ;


My Hime

BWAHAHAHAHAHA! This is my first FanFic. I am currently working on 3 or 4 others, but this one came to me right now and I HAD to write it! WOOHOO! This is pure LEMON! YAY LEMONY GOODNESS! So please R&R! Thank you! Orihime X Uryu

Orihime panted as she laid on the soft bed. She sighed as her orgasm finished and set the vibrator down under her pillow. She wished that she didn't need to use a vibrator, but she had to sense no one liked her that much.

At the window of Orihime's room, Uryu watched with a dropped jaw. Orihime had just had sex with herself! Uryu looked down and saw his erection.

"Oh god." He panted softly. He stared behind his glasses at Orihime's lean figure with a large bump by her head. Her lushes breasts of which he watched bounce as she fucked herself with her toy.

He finally couldn't handle it. He ran down to the front door and ran in. He knew that she lived alone, and that the door was always unlocked and ran to her room and burst threw the door which was closed. He didn't know why it was but he didn't have time to ask.

"U-Uryu!" Orihime gasped as she tried to cover up.

"NO! Don't cover up." Uryu gasped.

"Wha-" Orihime started to ask but was cut off by Uryu jumping onto her and kissing her. She gasped in the kiss as she felt his bulge in his pants. He pulled back and smiled.

"I love you Orihime." He looked down at her huge breasts. They were always pulled back slightly with her bra, but now they were now jiggling with every slight move.

"Uryu…I love you too!" She smiled.

Uryu sighed with relief and started to undress. Orihime gasped as she saw his manhood.

'_It must be 8 inches long and like 3 inches wide!'_ she thought with happiness.

Uryu climbed on top of Orihime again and started to kiss her. There tongues fighting for dominance for a few minutes. Uryu slipped his hand between Orihime's legs and stuck a finger into her vagina, kneading the nub inside. Orihime gasped and moaned in the kiss.

Uryu stopped kissing Orihime and trailed down to her breasts, kissing and nipping her nipples. Orihime moaned, and felt a burning in her stomach.

Uryu inserted another finger and pumped harder and faster.

"Oh! Oh! OH! URYU! OH GOD!" Orihime yelled, spreading her legs wider.

Uryu slipped in a third finger and pumped as fast and hard as he could.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Orihime came all over Uryu's hand. Uryu let go of Orihime's breast and licked the cum off of his hand. Orihime panted and looked into Uryu's eyes.

Uryu smiled and asked, "Do you feel…ready?" He asked.

"More then ready."

Uryu held himself up with his arms and trusted into Orihime. Orihime cried out and let a tear fall down her face. Uryu kissed away the salty tears. Finally Orihime nodded and Uryu stared to move slowly, then faster and faster until he was going as fast as he could.

"OH! OH! OH! OH URYU!" Orihime yelled. This was much better then some vibrator. As Uryu fucked Orihime, her breasts bounced painfully yet with some pleasure.

After about ten minutes Uryu and Orihime both came, Uryu spilling his sperm into her.

Just as Uryu was about to pull himself out, Orihime stopped him.

"I-I've always wanted to try something." She blushed. She had him lay in his back as she lightly sat on his hips. She started to ride Uryu, bringing her hips up and down as she fucked him. Uryu grabbed Orihime's ass, making her go down deeper and harder on Uryu's penis. Her breasts bounced in front of Uryu, tempting him. As Orihime fucked Uryu, he licked her breasts, making the pleasure double.

Orihime finally came all over Uryu. She pulled out of him and started to give him a blow job. She sucked first on the head, moving down to the base and humming slightly. Uryu panted and closed his eyes, focusing on Orihime's warm and wet mouth and the skill with her tongue at the base. She slid on down to Uryu's Balls and stated tea bagging them, sucking and humming.

"Oh God Orihime. Where did you learn this?" he gasped.

Orihime moved back to Uryu's manhood, moving up and down.

Uryu looked between his legs and grew hard again as he saw Orihime's Amber head bobbing up and down.

Uryu gasped and came in her mouth and instantly swallowed it. She let the tender member fall and laid next to Uryu, panting along with him.

"That-was-great." He panted.

"Y-Yeh." She agreed, laying her head on his pail chest.

"We should do this more often." Uryu said as he played with Orihime's hair.

"Sure." Orihime closed her eyes, listening to Uryu's heart beat and felt the warmth of his chest, and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
